<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Night by x_w0rm_b0y_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962444">The Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_w0rm_b0y_x/pseuds/x_w0rm_b0y_x'>x_w0rm_b0y_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But kinda angst, Fluff, M/M, rated teen bc mondo has a potty mouth, spoilers for chapter two, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_w0rm_b0y_x/pseuds/x_w0rm_b0y_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC CHAPTER TWO!</p>
<p>Mondo's last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>erhehdh im not,, super into how this turned out but tbh, im not super into like any of my writing but im still learning ! so its ok. anyways, here ya go !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mondo reminded himself to breathe after stepping out of his dorm room and gently closing the door.</p>
<p>He had just done it again.</p>
<p>Murderd someone.</p>
<p>First it was his own goddamned brother, now it was a tiny programmer who was never anything but kind, who had asked him for help. They asked him for help and he murdered them. God, he was a fucking asshole. The king of assholes. Even worse than that Togami guy.</p>
<p>It shouldn't have taken long to get to his best friend’s- No- his <i>bro’s<i> door. Their rooms were right next to eachother, but it felt like an eternity. He felt like his wet hair weighed him down. The hair that was wet from the shower he had taken in case he got any blood on him. He rubbed at a non-existant drop of the horrible pink substance.

</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He looked around before pressing the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open and a tired Taka looked like he was getting ready to scold Mondo for being up so late, but as soon as recognition flashed over the moral compass’ features his face softened a bit.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Bro, you really should not be up this late!” He exclaimed in his usual loud tone. </p>
<p>“I, uh, yeah. I know, um, could I come in?” Mondo felt his hand reach up and rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Taka stepped aside and held the door open. Mondo was suddenly struck with how easily he could kill Taka right now, he would never ever even consider hurting Taka of course, but Taka didn’t know that.


It seemed like the guy had no sense of self preservation. Mondo thought back to the beginning of this twisted "game" when Taka had first stood up to him. It was clear Mondo could beat him in a fight, Taka was a bit shorter than him, and fairly thin. (Which Mondo later learned was probably due to his family's financial troubles.) Mondo remembered being angry at him, but also overcome with a certain respect, it took balls to challenge him.


First challenging Mondo, and now he was letting him into his room for an unknown reason at- Mondo glanced at the small alarm clock sitting on Taka’s night stand- one in the fucking morning. Most would immediately assume they were going to be murdered, and Mondo liked that Taka trusted him, but, on the flip-side, if Taka trusted the wrong person... Mondo shook his head, he didn’t wanna think about that right now.</p>
<p>He focused back on the concerned red eyes that felt like they were boring into his soul.</p>
<p>
  <i>He knows.<i> A small voice in the back of Mondo’s head said quietly.

 <i>He knows and he hates you.<i></i></i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>“Uh- Sorry for botherin’ ya so late. But- I, uh, I’m not feelin’ so hot and I was wonderin’ if we could just hang out.”</p>
<p>Mondo watched as Taka’s already constantly furrowed eyebrows knit together even more.</p>
<p>“Of course, Bro.” He gestured to the small table that was standard with the school dorms and Mondo took a seat in one of the two small chairs.</p>
<p>"Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Taka reached out to Mondo, supposedly with the intention of checking for any injuries but Mondo waved him away.</p>
<p>"''M fine. Musta had a weird dream or somethin'." An image of Fujisaki's innocent, almost child-like face covered in blood flashed in his mind. He was lying. Lying to Taka. He didn't know why that thought made him shift uncomfortably in his chair. He had lied to plenty of people before, Daiya, the gang, hell, he had lied to the cops too many times to count, and really, wasn't this all a lie? He wasn't some big strong gang leader. He was just a weak-ass kid who happened to inherit a gang from his big brother. Who he had killed, mind you.</p>
<p>Taka looked like he was thinking, he was always thinking, but right now his face did that cute thing where it got all scrunched up which meant Taka was using about 120% of his brain power. All at once, Taka's face unscrunched and he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Was it about-"</p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>Mondo had told Taka about Daiya that night in the sauna. He had told Taka everything about himself. Besides the whole "Murderer" deal.</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Don't even really remember any of it." Once again Mondo brought his hand to the back of his neck. Taka nodded slowly. They were silent, but it wasn't awkward. Mondo took a moment to simply look at Kiyotaka. The second he had come to and seen the bloody dumbbell in his hand and Fujisaki's limp body on the ground in front of him he had accepted he was going to die, so he may as well indulge himself before that happend. That's why he was here he guessed, so he could spend his last hours being happy, or at least making Taka happy.</p>
<p>Taka had red eyes. Mondo had always known that, but it just struck him how odd that was. Not in a bad way of course, it was just different. Taka was different.</p>
<p>He cared, and he cared so fuckin' much. About <i>everything<i>. He was nice and hardworking and smart and <i>strong<i>. So fucking strong. Stronger than Mondo could ever even hope to be. Taka could do anything he put his mind to.</i></i></i></i></p>
<p>"I wanna be a carpenter."</p>
<p>Mondo didn't know why he said it. It just slipped out. Maybe he just wanted to tell someone before he died. Let somebody know that he was more than just some gang leader.</p>
<p>"What about the Diamonds?" Taka asked</p>
<p>"I wouldn't cut 'em out or anythin'. I'd probably formally leave the gang but maybe still meet up 'n ride an shit."</p>
<p>Taka nodded thoughtfully before breaking out in a huge grin.</p>
<p>"That's fantastic Mondo. I-" He hesitated before reaching out and resting a hand on Mondo's arm. "I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>Mondo felt a warm feeling well up in his chest at the kind words.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy. Besides, being a carpenter isn't that big of a deal compared to you Mr. Future Prime Minister."</p>
<p>"Being a carpenter is just as, if not more respectable than being Prime Minister!" Taka exclaimed, removing his hand from Mondo's arm to cross his arms.</p>
<p>"Whatever you say." Mondo said with a goofy grin.</p>
<p>"So you're going to pursue an apprenticeship when we leave here?"</p>
<p>"Guess so. Might spend a couple more years with the gang first though, gotta finish highschool, y'know."</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. That's odd, for a moment I thought we had already finished highschool." Taka furrowed his brows for a second before relaxing.</p>
<p>"What do you wanna do when we get outta here?" Mondo tilted the chair back as he spoke, stretching his arms out above his head.</p>
<p>"Mondo, don't lean your chair back, you could hurt yourself; and I would attend university, probably studying politics and law. Then I would graduate, and start working my way up in politics, eventually running for Prime Minister."</p>
<p>Mondo stared at the boy sitting across from him. Those were lofty goals, but if anyone could acheive them, Taka could. Mondo admired Taka so much, he was the most impressive person Mondo had ever met, besides maybe Daiya, and Mondo wanted Taka to know that, but he was never good at saying stuff like that, so instead he let out an enthusiastic "Hell yeah!"</p>
<p>Once again they sat quietly before Mondo piped up.</p>
<p>"Maybe while you're at university and I'm doing my apprenticeship thing we could get an apartment together. To save money, y'know." 

Taka smiled.</p>
<p>"That'd be nice. Maybe with both of our incomes combined we could afford to adopt a dog like you're always going on about." </p>
<p>"Yeah! Totally! What breed do you think? I've always liked small dogs, and I'm partial to malteses for obvious reasons but-"</p>
<p>The two boys talked into the early morning about everything and nothing, and around six in the morning they had found themselves sitting across from eachother on Taka's bed.</p>
<p>Mondo glanced at the clock, reminding himself that he'd probably be dead by tonight, and looked at the boy across from him, who was currently yawning.</p>
<p>Fuck it.</p>
<p>"Hey, uh, Taka?"</p>
<p>"Yes Mondo?"</p>
<p>Even after staying up all night Taka still managed to look cute somehow. </p>
<p>"Could I tell ya somethin' ya might not wanna hear?"</p>
<p>Taka looked confused but responded with "I suppose so."</p>
<p>"I like ya, like, romantically or whatever-" Mondo suddenly realized his voice had just gotten about ten times louder and tried to quiet himself a bit as he continued, "-and I get if ya hate me, or don't wanna be friends but I just wanted to let ya know before-" Mondo stopped himself. 'before I get executed.' is what he had wanted to say, but instead he just looked at Taka, trying to find any sort of reaction. His face was scrunched, so he was thinking. Mondo thought about the possiblities. Honestly, it might be better if Taka hated him, that way when he died maybe Taka wouldn't get all upset or anything, but then he would have to die knowing that his best friend and crush hated his guts.</p>
<p>Soon enough Taka cleared his throat, his face almost as red as the armband that laid neatly folded on his nightstand.</p>
<p>"I- um- I feel the same way."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>They found eachother in a nice embrace and sat for a moment, basking in the joy of their newfound romance. </p>
<p>"Uh, could I kiss ya?" Mondo asked tentatively, not wanting to push any boundaries, "No pressure, we don't h-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing to his own. Neither of the boys really knew what they were doing, but it didn't really matter. </p>
<p>They were happy, if just for one last night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>